ikariamtestfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Predefinição:•/doc
This is the bullet template; it looks like this: " • "... also known as , for those of us who know searching for graphics dots is slow and painful. (Letters, on the other hand, are easy to find on ALL KEYBOARDS). It works similarly to the HTML markup sequence: "' •' ", that is, a non-breaking space, a bullet and a normal space. This template is used when you want a larger bullet than a bold middot "·", but something smaller than a en dash "–" or em dash "—". For instance, in dotted lists that have a font-size 80% or less of normal font-size, since then a bold middot becomes too small. Normal usage The recommended usage is to use no space before the template and one space after the template, like this: Salt Pepper It will render one space on each side of the bullet, like this: :Salt • Pepper If it line breaks then the line break will come after the bullet, not before, like this: :Salt • :Pepper For long dotted lists, each list item can be put on its own line with no spaces between each item and the template, like this: Salt Pepper Curry Saffron (It does not matter if there are no or some spaces at the end of the lines, after the templates.) As before it will render one space on each side of the bullets, like this: :Salt • Pepper • Curry • Saffron And if it line breaks then the line break will come after one of the bullets, not before, like this: :Salt • Pepper • :Curry • Saffron Incorrect usage If the template is used slightly wrong, it will, in some cases, still behave well. For instance, if there are no or several spaces after the template, like these examples: Salt Pepper Salt Pepper Both of them will render exactly as before, with just one space on each side of the bullet, like this: :Salt • Pepper And it will still only line break after the bullet, like this: :Salt • :Pepper But putting one or more spaces before the template will cause problems, like these examples: Salt Pepper Salt Pepper Salt Pepper Salt Pepper Then it will render with two spaces before the bullet and one after, like this: :Salt • Pepper And if it line breaks it might break before the bullet, like this: :Salt : • Pepper Technical details The space before the bullet is a non-breaking space. That means it will not line break and will not collapse together with normal spaces that come before the template. The space after the bullet is a normal space. That means it wraps (allows line breaks) and it will collapse together with normal spaces that come after the template to form one single space. Under some circumstances, dotted link lists misbehave. They might get unexpected line wraps or they might expand outside the box they are enclosed in. The how-to guide: Wikipedia:Line break handling, explains when that happens and how to fix it. •